madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn
(After Alsace Rescue) (After repeling the Muozinel Army) (Honored by King Faron of Brune after end the Civil War.) | Casualname = Tigre Urz (Amnesia State) | Age = 16(Pre Brune Civil War) 17(Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Male | Hair=Crimson | Eye=Hazel | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Alive | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Before captured as prisoner) Archer | Position = Earl of Vorn Family Archer Silver Meteor Army General Field Tactician (On every Army he joined in) | Weapon= Bow (Vorn Black Bow) | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Lebus Army (as Urz) | Kingdom= Brune(Before captured) Zhcted(Prior captured and semi-resident) }} Tigrevrumud Vorn(ティグルヴルムド.ヴォルン Tiguruvurumudo Vorun) is the male protagonist of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Being the Earl of his hometown Alsace, Tigre is responsible to keep anyone in Alsace safe from any enemy troops. After being defeated by Zhcted own Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara, Tigre became a "prisoner of war" and ironically became Ellen's primary support to gain influence in her name and became one of the proficient general of the Silver Meteor Army. Character Infomation Appearance Tigre bears the appearance of a 16 (17 years old after Brune Civil War) year old teenager, with a fairly tall figure and a lean, slender build. He is almost always seen wearing leather armor, even on the battlefield, and carrying a bow. Later on, his black bow replaces all others in his use. He also possesses crimson hair and hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Born as a part of the Vorn Family, Tigre would treat the people of Alsace with respect and care as he sees every Alsace residents as his family. His love for Alsace is so strong that he will defend the town at all cost even with his life is on the line and constantly refused to become Ellen's support. However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Ellen after his troop's defeat, Tigre suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his own town which is under Brune or the compassionate Vanadis, Ellen who have mercy on him even if he was the enemy soldier to Zhcted (though Brune authority labeled him as a "traitor" left him out of option but to stay in Zhcted until his victory over Duke Thenardier in their final encounter). Despite of his bravery in battle, Tigre is often sleepy whenever and he prefers hunting over trivial military matters, he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female peers, especially the Vanadis like Ellen and Mira who found Tigre is cute when he is asleep. However, due to his refined skill as a hunter, Tigre will awaken immediately in the presence of a hostile individual nearby, his reaction in this case is immediate, as he managed to pin down Ellen and draw a knife before she, a powerful Vanadis, could even react. Tigre is unflinching in battle and calm under pressure, usually taking his time and aiming properly with his bow even when the enemy is baring down on him. He is also capable of forming complex strategies aimed at killing enemy commanders without suffering from the scale of difference between the size of his and the enemy's armies, such as with the Mouzinel Army, which, despite being ten times larger than his, did not deter him from confronting and repelling their vanguard. Tigre is can also utilize the soldiers he have and analyze every battlefield to know every strategical spots that will be a perfect place to strike back, bluffing, ambush or even stealth assault. This can make him a Field Tactician expert due to his tactics always succeeding in every battle, gaining total victory over the enemy that far outnumbers his army. History Tigre is born into Vorn Family, an aristocrat family of Brune, ruled over Alsace for years since his father, Urz Vorn, govern the town with benevolence, until he is collapsed due to his unknown illness. Since his father's death, Tigre became the sole legacy of his family and elected as Earl of the Vorn House. Two years after his heritage of Vorn Family properties, Tigre lived his life with peace and and governed Alsace without involving any bloodshed and conflict, until he was summoned by the King of Brune to repel the invading Zhcted army. Like his usual life, he is often sleep late while his loyal maid Titta attempts wake him up while served him breakfast in every morning, which Tigre then drank the soup as his daily breakfast. Just as he about to leave the mansion, Tigre was held by Titta as she is worry about her master/childhood friend's safety and Tigre remained silent if he could managed to survived after the war and the authority disorder within the system of Brune has affect the life of Alsace and his life all together. Plot War against the Vanadis and Defeat Tigre participated in the war in the bordering territory Dinant, with the Brune Army attempted to repel the Zhcted army with 25000 soldiers of Brune. While on his journey to Dinant, Tigre also heard rumors from Marthus about Vanadis, brave Valkyries from Zhcted served as a prime army within the kingdom. In the camp, Tigre is insulted heavily by Zion Thenardier, Duke Thenardier's elder son and heir of the regal Thenardier Family, who sees archers in Brune were no more than a criminal (like many high position members in Brune, except certain people like Bertran and Marthus). Just he is saved by Marthus words, Tigre is downed yet can't helped himself due to his position lower than any aristocrats in Brune. He is also heard over Ganelon conspiracy, who considered war as lucrative proposal and considered other wife as his concubine harem, thanks to his position as Brune's Prince and immediately disgusted by it. However he remained silent after listened to more Marthus's words that injustice still remains even if he ever participate to stop Ganelon's atrocities. As the Silver Wind Vanadis ambush unit surprised the main army and almost decimated every soldier of Brune, Tigre narrowly survived the onslaught as he became unconscious during the battle. As he finally awoken, Tigre was surprised over the mountain of corpses of the Brune Army; prompt him to think that the Vanadis's military strength was no push over. Left alone and separated from the now scattered main army, Tigre fought his way to find his surviving comrades, particularly Marthus and Bertran, while escape the battle field. While escaping, he encountered Ellen from afar and seemly amazed by the charm of the beautiful warrior, which later snapped as he knew that warrior was the enemy he must slay. Unfazed, he attempt to assassinate the Silver Wind Vanadis by kill off her surrounding generals while shoot his last two arrows from distance. Sadly, his effort proven to no avail as the Silver Wind Vanadis deflected Tigre's arrow shots and had him cornered as Ellen approached upon him. In a twist of turning event, Tigre's life is spared as his arrow skills and courage had earned Ellen's respect and mercy thus prompting him to become Ellen's first and only prisoner of war. Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz After his capture, Tigre received unanimous resentment from the Leitmeritz Army, for he is the first and only prisoner of war ever to be held by Ellen; which erupted from the rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight. The rumor is also includes Ellen's personal bodyguard, Rimlicia, who think he is responsible for Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. He was then lead to the archery ground where he missed all shots due to his weaken bow,which even steepen soldiers, particularly the archers, skepticism and even looked down upon him. The archers skepticism against the sole prisoner of war was short lived when Tigre proves his worth through his amazing archery by injuring the assassin (the later committed suicide by bit off his tongue) that aimed at Ellen's life during the practice. His bold rescue has made the archers soldiers enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and subsequently earned respect from them, with one of them is Rurick. Some moments after his rescue, Tigre is summoned by Ellen over her office and discussing his talent while reminds Tigre about his position as her hostage. After listening to Ellen's explanation keep him as her "prisoner" just to recruit him to be a part of her army, which the Brune didn't do so since they discriminate against archers like Tigre, and in exchange that she will also prompted him as the Earl of Zhcted, Tigre respectfully declined the offer for the sake of Alsace's own safety. In return however, he was given an ultimatum as Ellen warned him that he will be sold to Muozinel, the kingdom of slaves, if the ransom will not be paid within the deadline from Brune side. That ultimatum had left Tigre little choice but to stay to the Silver Wind Vanadis side until the ransom of his release reach to Leitmeritz. During his extended stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre had gotten used to it's culture as if it is his second home other than Alsace. Additionally, he also learns the benevolent side of the Silver Wind Vanadis, while observed on how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people. Prior his observation, Tigre is then guided to the marketplace with Ellen and he soon found her girly dress suit very well for her.While the teddy bear was given to Rim, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis in her kingdom. This leads him to be open-minded towards the Silver Wind Vanadis and somehow wished to hand Alsace to Ellen. Days later, Tigre was livid as he receives a report from Bertran that Alsace was under siege by Zion's forces, yet he has no army return to Alsace and going alone is a suicide. In reluctance, Earl Vorn decided to seek Ellen for help and forged an alliance between her army. Return to Alsace Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict With the Silver Wind Vanadis support troops, Tigre marched and raced to Alsace so he can rescue as many innocent Alsace citizen from the invading troops from Zion, who is now a Commander of his forces sent to plunder and raze Alsace to the ground. During the course of the event, Tigre managed saving Titta from Zion by shooting at his palm and made a safe landing, thanks to Ellen's wind. He is also catches an arrow aimed for Titta and shoots it back to the archer, wounded his palm and notices that his bow is broken. Prior his return, Tigre is given by Titta then hands him the family heirloom of the Vorn, The Vorn Black Bow, which Tigre found it very suitable in the dire situation. With the reinforcement from Ellen has arrived, the odds are now in Tigre's favor. Tigre then performed feats that are beyond what Ellen planned earlier on, shooting commanders and flags at improbable distances and laying waste to entire lanes with a single volley, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as his guard, he also witnesses for the 1st time, Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. With Rim's troops distracting Zion's ambush unit, Tigre forces Zion to act against his plans by tricking him that Zhcted had 2,000 reinforcement unit; but in reality only a 100 horse mounted soldiers. Finally had the perpetrator cornered, Tigre asked Zion the reason behind the invasion of Alsace and angry as he learned Zion's twisted reason is because he deemed the people are mere "pest". The duel between the general and archer is heated up as Zion taunted Tigre that archer like him are weak since he can't use any weapon other than bow, which Tigre tend to prove Zion wrong. The two of them engaged to battle until either one of them victory. Tigre was wounded with a scratch but Zion was inflicted even deeper as his torso is penetrated by the arrow that broke through his shield. Tigre saw Zion ran in fear and confusion which led his retreat by using his Wyvern to get away from the battle. Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach it. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female whisper by telling him to shoot the dragon. With his doubting yet he must do to get rid of Alsace's harm from good, Tigre then aims for to the dragon while command's Ellen's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it, which only disorients the Wyvern in misdirection. As Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know. Regardless, Ellen then stands by Tigre then prepares his second shot. With the winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion ,killing him and forces his army to retreat. While Tigre is able retrieved Alsace from the now fallen Zion army, Tigre would wonder the peace of Alsace while thinking that Brune, though the later shocked that Alsace is now under the control of Leitmeritz, which is under the protection from the Vanadis. As the Silver Wind Vanadis left Alsace, Tigre would look at the Black Bow in the room and wonder if he is destined to wield such greatness. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Ellen vs Mira The news about his rescue of Alsace has reach around the land, including Zhcted. Despite the trending news, Tigre lived Alsace in harmony until he met Marthus and Rim staring each other the Vorn House Manor. While asked by Marthus about the explanation, Tigre would explained to him the whole situation while learned that Thenardier has begin his move to eliminate him after the failed invasion incident. With strong resolution, Tigre tell Marthus and Rim about his decision to defeat Thenardier to restore Brune's peace, even if he knew the risk of opposing someone is more influential and stronger than him own. With the decision has been made, Tigre would initially suggested to send 2 letters; first send to King Faron himself while the other has to send to an possible ally, which Marthus suggested that Viscount Augue of Terrritoire as his first. Tigre and Rim then visit Augue for his troops with Augue's request to repelling the nearby bandits within the Vorgue Moutains, which they succeeded. With some ratio of Augue's troops as his own, Tigre and Rim were invited to Kikimora Mansion within the in theVosyes Mountains and reunited with Ellen. In the mansion, Tigre learned from that King Victor, the head monarch of Zhcted, has given a permission about his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis with 2 condition; any land he or Ellen fought, including Alsace, will be marked as Zhcted territory as well as Zhcted's own diplomatic policy of "putting the kingdom's interest first", where the nobles's victory will be considered as Zhcted's priority. As the conversation continues about the other Vanadis, he is then saw Rim took the Olmutz amour and see Ellen's ill for the first time. He is then met another Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie of Olmutz, barged into the mansion after Ellen mocked her height and witnessed an ill relationship between Ellen and Mira as they traded insults like children's quarrel. The Earl of Vorn decided to intervene with his self-introduction to Mira, much to both Vanadis surprise until Mira finally spoke out about her business with himself, before he is further invited by Ellen to Rodrick for the hot spring tour (in truth Ellen found Mira's "business" with Tigre suspicious). During the horse ride to Rodrick, Tigre attempts to have a conversation with Mira about the business Mira mentioned & asked about his chances of defeating against Thenadier. While speechless over the Frozen Mind Vanadis's question, he learned from Mira that his chances of winning are none since Thenadier has a lot of allies, including Mira. Although extreme concerned through Mira's unfriendly stare, Tigre asked about Mira's view about everyone and retort. Putting that aside, Tigre tend to discussed about the scratched armor as well as the increasing bandits numbers around the area, much to his deepen concerns as Mira didn't said anything about it. Arrived to Rodrick, Tigre would enjoys his own hot spring until he accidentally crash into another room; watching a naked Mira in the progress. As the result, he was slapped by Mira. After the incident, Tigre would soon learned that Mira is now marching her troop to siege. While Ellen suggest to retaliate, Tigre instead suggested that he will have envoys to sent a peace proposal to Mira, which they will force to retaliate should Mira. With both sides has casualties during Mira's failed siege to , the Olmutz Army's sudden retreat has brought frustrations to Ellen own as she know . In order to lower the casualties within the army, Tigre purpose his plan scout the snowy mountains first, with Rim's bear skin as his perfect disguise. The disguise is working as Mira barely recognize him as another hunter who hunting also hunting for food. He also learn the soft side of the Frost Mind Vanadis, which she have a hard position as a Vanadis despite her extreme dislike towards Thenadier, as he is invited to chat and drink hot tea with her; while guided to Olmutz without her suspicions. With Tigre's information route to Olmutz, Ellen troops begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress with little casualties than the previous battles. By the time he arrived to the Fortress however, it's security has tighten than before. While Ellen suggested herself to break the castle gates, Tigre . With his help,As both Ellen and Mira confront and fought each other, Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis as if they are dancing, with their lives are on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Tigre managed to saved both Vanadis by killing another assassin, who came within the ch. As his archery shot is recognized by Mira, who is now angry that Tigre had lied about his identity, Tigre is slapped by the Frost Mind Vanadis and asked why did he go so far just to persuade her despite he didn't have a foot hold of his own. Tigre then answered that his army too wished to be a neutral state and for the sake of Alsace and it's future allies. He also thanked Mira for rescuing Ellen from the sudden assassination; prompted both Vanadis blushed red. Rivalry with Gleast and Ganelon Prior the victor to persuade Mira, Tigre would formed an army with Ellen in order to fortify the defenses on Alsace and defending it from both Thenardier and Ganelon in order to prevent them to capture Alsace. Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero Conflict Arc Some time after the victory over Gleast Army, Tigre resume to discipline his troops for training and he is took a walk about. During his walk, he then found an escaping Luniet. After the incident, Tigre is scolded by the girls for the. During the conversation, also learned from the Gentle Light Vanadis that he is labeled as "traitor" by the Brune Authority, and seemed down as if his actions had dragged people of Alsace for his trouble. Tigre is then consulted by Sophie. Seeing thee enemy troops are coming closer Tigre was then forces clashed with the army of the Dark Knight, Roland, who was ordered to subjugate them as rebels by the authority of Brune. As Roland's anomaly powers has overpowered Ellen in a direct confrontation, Tigre intervened the duel and save her on horseback from Roland's next attack, which unfortunately injured after he failed to evade Roland's attack. Tigre was laid unconscious while Ellen tend to rode both her and Tigre away from the pursuing Navarre Knights, only to be surrounded by after the falling house; until Sophie's intervention allowed both him and the Silver Wind Vanadis to escape the battle. Weaken by his injuries, Tigre was then moved to the ward with the injured soldiers ward as Ellen and Sophie concocted a plan to deal with Roland's forces. Hours later, Tigre would awaken from his wounds and, with Titta's supervision, he is led to the temple of Tir Na Fal, the goddess of the night, darkness and death. Tir Na Fal possesses Titta's body and offers to give Tigre power if he can shoot her. Realized over her true intentions, Tigre fired an arrow from his bow and awakens its powers. As his will does not wish to harm Teita, only her clothes are destroyed. Tir Na Fal then disappears. Following this exchange, Tigre now heads to the battlefield. Tigre arrived on the battlefield just in time to aid both Sophie and Ellen in their second battle against Roland. He is immediately asked by Roland about he reason for his "defection", which he replies by informing the Dark Knight that all he did were for the sake of Alsace and his people. Accepting his words, but still considering him a traitor, Roland prepares to engage. Tigre demonstrates the powers of his bow, enforcing upon Roland that he has powers like the Vanadis. Ellen and Sophie witness this, and use their own powers to raise the strength of his second arrow. Roland managed to block the arrow with his blade, but it takes all of his might to achieve and leaves him content with his defeat. Roland therefore surrenders. The Dark Knight chooses to hear Tigre out, and comes to believe that he must directly confront the king in order to understand the true nature of what's going on in the country, he leaves his sword with Tigre, noting that he will return for it and that in the meantime it will act as a symbol of his support. Tigre was then dragged by Ellen from the camp to ask for his permission to return home and deal with the threat of another Vanadis, Tigre agrees to this, and resolves that they must both vow to reunite afterwards. News of Roland's death soon reaches his ears, and, as if spurred on by the absence of the Dark Knight, Mouzinel begins to invade the south of Brune. despite have the knowledge about his position as the "traitor" by Brune, Tigre decided to lend a hand to fend off the Mouzinel Army. Mouzinel Invasion Despite the fact that the Mouzinel Army has overwhelmed his own forces with 10 fold of strength, Tigre decides that as Brune's citizen and ally of Viscount Augre, he has hold them off until a larger forces can be prepared and used to engage them. Due to he as a public traitor from Brune however, Tigre also knows that reinforcements will most likely not be coming to his aid due to his position as the defected from Brune. Messas and Augre move to try and recruit any available aid against the impending threat as Tigre, Gerard and Rurick advance south to engage it with 2000 soldiers under them. Tigre, alongside Gerard and Rurick, scout the size and scale of the enemy army from a safe distance. Realizing the fact that Mouzinel has taken slaves, Tigre decides it best not to kill them with his bow, lest their anger fall onto those bound in chains. Suddenly, a group of Mouzinel's soldiers appear in the distance chasing a girl. After killing the soldiers and rescuing the girl, Tigre is struck with a sense of nostalgia and moves to flee. Using a series of Gurilla warfare-type tactics, Tigre forces the Mouzinel army's general, Kas to appear near the battlefield and personally engage them. The general, hoping to lure out Tigre himself, executes a group of male slaves and then vows to do the same to a group of female ones if he doesn't appear. Tigre lures him away from the slaves and shoots an arrow into his head, breaking the moral of his forces and then forcing them to flee. After freed the slaves, Tigre is both criticized and thanked for letting the men get executed and saving the rest respectfully. A little girl above all, thanks him for avenging her father, one of the slaves executed. Tigre is later informed by Gerard that the Mouzinel Army's main force would effectively be 40,000, with his own troops exhausted and while supporting the additional slaves, Tigre decides to retreat from the impossible situation. Before moving out, he enters the tent where the girl they'd earlier rescued was begin treated and asks her name. The girl replies only to him that her name is Regin. Tigre's forces are later caught up by the Mouzinel Army and forced to engage while the freed slaves and their escort escape. To their surprise, they are rescued by the arrival of Mira and her troops as their enforcement narrowly rescue Tigre's Army from the overwhelming Mouzinel Army. Tigre and Mira negotiate to team up against the advancing Mouzinel Army, deciding it best to make their stand due to the fact that they simply do not have the energy or means to retreat. Using Mira's expertise in defensive battles, Tigre's forces managed to hold out against the Mouzinel army lead by General Kreshu. However, after some time, the fatigue within the army has gotten to Tigre's Army and and they are forced to their knees. Before Kreshu's forces finish them off, the reinforcements recruited by Messas and Augre arrive on the battlefield and repel them, effectively allowing them to force back their pursuers. Kreshu, realising that even if he is victorious here he will lack the power to confront Duke Thenadier afterwards, decides to retreat and flatter Tigre, even bistowing upon him the title of Star Shooter, so as to lessen the blow to his reputation. Following this engagement, Tigre asks if he can finally rest, after being told so, he immediately falls asleep and collapses right onto the bosom of Ludmira, who then falls asleep with him in her embrace. The next morning, Ellen returns to the camp and becomes dissatisfied with Ludmira's presence, however, this news is quickly overshadowed by Regin, who reveals her identity as Prince Regnas, thought to have been killed in the battle between Brune and Zchted half a year prior. Prior Regin's refuge, she reveals that she acted as a man due to succession issues, and confirms her identity with Tigre, whom she met during her time as prince. Regin informs the group that Thenadier and Ganellon tried to murder her, and requests aid from Tigre in reclaiming the country from them. Tigre agrees to assist her. Final Battle with Duke Thenadier King Victor's Request After the final Battle with Duke Thenadier and ending the Civil War of Brune, Tigre's reputation soared high and became it's beloved hero. His fame was also acknowledged by King Victor after the Vanadis (Ellen, Mira, Sophie) informed the ruler to commends Tigre due to his valor for Zhcted. Shortly after Brune regained it's peace, Tigre returned to Leitmeritz under the request from the Zhcted Court and received King Victor's request to make his journey to Asvarre as Zhcted Emissary to find out what's going on at Asvarre and if possible to stop Civil War. With the request is granted, Tigre embarked his journey to Asvarre and bid farewell to Brune and Vanadis as he promised the Silver Wind Vanadis that he will return after the mission. On the ship at harbor he met Matvey as translator from Zhcted and another Vanadis, Olga Tamm who was disguised as a young boy with her covered cloth. Arrival in Asvarre, Foreign Land Battle of Fort Lux Main Article:Battle of Fort Lux Confrontation with Prince Eliot Amnesia as Urz and His Time in Lebus Soon after the end of the conflict, Tigre would join Matvey and the Vanadis on board onto a ship return to Zhcted. However, he and his friends under Torbalan's ambush, with a horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) by Drekavac as its support. The initial struggle against the Demon's and the dragons were difficult, even with the Vanadis with him. His ship and an escort ship was destroyed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) but Tigre narrowly managed to force Torbalan retreat after inflicted major injuries to him and defeating the sea monsters. In spite the temporary defeat of Torbalan, Tigre is nowhere to be found within the ship debris, even after the remaining survived ship reached to the docks safety. His disappearance would brought major blow for Ellen and several Vanadis that knew him well, including Titta after both Sophie and Olga confirmed his missing condition. Tigre seemly drifting within ocean until rescued by again by Tir Na Nog Goddess in his unconscious state. Without giving any thought, Tigre answers the Goddess's answers as he is teleported to unknown place in Zhcted. Tigre was instead drifted within to shores of Port Lipper and rescued by the local villagers. He was given a warm hospitality and asked over his origin, which he only recalled himself as Urz. Little known to him that the Vorn Black Bow was thrown away into the sea by a local girl, who was feared over its eerie appearance. Even without his family's treasure, Tigre's archery skills remained astonishing as he shot 2 of 5 flying seagulls with amazing height. Tigre's exhibition soon caught the eyes of Elizavetta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus, during her way back to Lebus. Later, Tigre was invited by Liza for her pursue for the remaining pirates. Tigre managed to shoot down some of the pirates, but soon ran out of arrows, which caused Liza reluctantly used her Vanadis powers to subdue the pirates. In a small boat, Tigre asked by the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis of his name, which he introduced himself nonchalantly and fearlessly as Urz. His introduction however, caused the villagers feared and he was forced to bow before her. Liza then asked a catchy question, her eyes to the villagers which everyone except Tigre give a reluctant praise to her. Tigre however answer, which caused him to thrown into a sea. To everyone surprise however, Liza decided to take Tigre under her care and make her as her subordinate. Without the Vorn Black bow in his possession, the amnesiac Earl of Vorn bid farewell to the villagers and followed became Liza's prominent vassal follow her to Lebus, Unfortunately, even with Liza's highly recommendation, almost all Lebus ministers found him as an unknown stranger with unknown origins. So he was positioned as the stable boy in the barn by Lebus authority. Hence, Tigre was hired as Lebus's Imperial stable-worker by its authority. Although the stable environment is unbearable, Tigre managed to cope it by living in the nearby hut. Tigre stayed in Lebus for more than 10 days, yet his life wasn't easy. Unlike his stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre had to get up early from the bed and received unfriendly harassment from his fellow stablemen. While found his bedroom was in a terrible mess, one of the stablemen, Mark urged Tigre to give up to find the culprit since they disliked newcomers, especially an outsider like Urz. Despite Mark's warning, Tigre vowed to find the culprit as soon as possible. As the Stablemen Head called both for shopping, Tigre had Mark go shopping alone while he stay behind and wait for the culprit to enter his room. The trio did came and tried to messed up his bedroom, but this time Tigre caught them in red handed. One of the trio cursed him and began to punch him, but Tigre managed to blocked his fist and twisted his arm to subdue him. The later would let him go while he report the incident to the Stablemen Head. The incident would raised Liza concerns about him, yet Naum further report that her decision would soon brewed the jealousy within Lebus due to his unknown origin. Tigre was taken 3 test to prove his worth:Horse riding, Weapon efficiency and Literacy. Fortunately for him, all the test showed positive results and impressed both Liza and Naum. Tearful Reunion with Ellen Through negotiations between Liza and her ministers, Tigre was temporary allowed to join Liza for the war council in order to stop Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis, sons of King Victor and candidate as the next successor for the throne, from starting a civil war. He was reunited with Ellen but this reunion is a heart-broken as he didn't remembered Ellen.During that reunion, Tigre had a headache as he began to remember Ellen's name while defended by Liza to avoid further "confusion". As Ellen and Liza argued further about his origins (Ellen stated that Urz was his later father's name), Tigre was then confronted an agitated Rurick, who was dire to urge him to remember everyone who hold precious to him especially Brune citizen. Tigre was shocked over Rurick's word about his memories, however Liza snapped and give Rurick a fearful snare. Just as both Vanadis draw their weapons, Tigre narrowly intervenes by apologize to Ellen for not remembering about her. Although his apology did caused Ellen upset, it at least brought an unlikely truce between both Vanadis as they now joined forces to focus on their real objective. While seeing the Leitmeritz Army set the camp from the other side, Tigre saw Liza left away from the scene and decided to give chase. Liza would thank him for the protection, much to his embarrassment and joy, and both walk into Lebus's main camp. Meanwhile in Lebus camp, Tigre greet by Naum and both having dinner while walking. He is also given a permission by Naum to join the War Council as their attendant, since Naum couldn't pick a better candidate. Tigre asks Naum about his identity, which Naum couldn't answer since they didn't physically met (didn't realized that Urz was in fact Tigre). As a fragment of his past memory began surface, Tiger's headache is getting intense. This would prompts Tigre's quest to find his memory while under service upon Eliza. He also learned more about Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's tragic history and her ill-rivalry with the Silver Wind Vanadis. Though shocked over such story, Tigre would have Naum replace him for the War Council, however Naum respectfully decline since it would be his chance to learn about politics (actually he learnt that before the Brune Civil War). A Promise of a Soldier and the War Council Meanwhile, in Lebus Camp, Tigre would met Naum in the camp and both eat their dinner while walking. Since Naum viewed him as the only person he could trust, Tigre would soon learned more about Liza from Naum, from her dark past to her ill rivalry with the Silver Wind Vanadis, which much to his shocked after heard about Ellen killed Liza father. At the same time, Tigre was plead by Naum to take care of Liza since he is the only person whom Rainbow-Thunder Vanadis willing to listen. Meeting and Battle with Meeting/Battle with Ilda Krutis It took 4 days of journey for Lebus Army to Bydgauche. This time, Tigre was allowed to be on Liza side to meet Ilda along side with Naum. They were greeted with welcomed courtesy, especially when Ilda bow to him in front of everyone. Tigre is then plead Ilda to stop the war and also asked the reason behind his war with Eugene, but his plea was denied by the Duke as he has no intention to halt his troops. With the Duke's refusal, Tigre could only follow Liza and exited the castle. While exits Bydgauche, Tigre and the Lebus army confronted the Bydgauche's ambush unit in one dawn. Tigre would shoot Ilda's horse to have them cornered. His astonished arrow shot not only shocked Ilda and earn his respect, but also made both Vanadis stunned in two differ reaction: Liza was astonished his skills yet began to suspicious about his identity as his real name, though the later she dropped the idea due to her denial; Ellen would seemly confirmed his identity, though she had to maintain her composure tom avoid any possible conflicts, not especially with Liza around. Days in Lebus and relationship with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis After temporary settled Ilda's against the Vanadis, Tigre went back to Lebus with Liza with Lebus Army. Despite his accomplishment for able stop Ilda from escape and temporary prevent the civil war, Lebus ministers and soldiers's skepticism about him still exists. The following day afterwards, Tigre was then confronted Naum and he was told to becoming. He also learns from Naum that his mission as a mediator would be his final test to prove his worth in Lebus. With only Liza and Naum as his prime support, Tigre went off to the Lebus's outskirts for his mission. Return of the Vorn Black Bow ---Coming Son!---- Powers and abilities Tigre's ability with the bow is beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 Alsin) with unnatural accuracy (He can shoot small fast moving animals, or minute kinks in the armor even in his maximum range). Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. He also has refined hunting skills, which he commonly applies to his tactics in battle. He has developed a strong sense of danger, such that he will immediately awaken in the presence of a hostile killing intent, this reaction speed is evidently enough to catch a Vanadis like Ellen off guard when she used it to wake him up. Tigre's commanding abilities is comparable to that of most commanders, he excels in ambushes and guerrilla tactics, evidently aided by his experience as a hunter, later on thanks to working with the Vanadis, he learns how to handle field combat and sieges with complete ease as evidenced in the siege on Fort Lux. His tactical brilliance has been displayed by more than once holding ground against forces far superior to his own without relying on the powers of his bow. His usual tactics are aimed at killing enemy commanders with his bow, effectively destroying their chain of command and sending them into panic. When this strategy alone is not an option, he is skillful employing his terrain and forms of psychological warfare, such as reading his enemy's tactics or convincing them they're actually fighting a force superior to what he actually possesses. The Heirloom of the Voln Family, The Black bow remains a complete mystery, as no one knows, aside from the goddess Tir Na Fal, it's origin or how exactly it is used, never the less, Tigre has won several victories thanks to it. It seems to resonate with the Vanadis' Vralt, thus charging the arrow with the elemental attribute of the Vanadis present at the moment and increasing its power by mixing their's in. The bow also possesses its own powers, which allow Tigre to fire off an arrow shrouded in an unknown black force it emanates, this shot is easily capable of tearing through walls. Tigre first used the bows full power on his own after losing the life of Batran, the bow reacted to his emotions at this time and blasted a large hole through the ceiling of a collapsed underground cavern. The shot in question appeared as a black dragon rising into the sky. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front". *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" (usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 2 where he was unaware that Ellen sets a trap for Mira on the hot spring, seeing her naked as he enters the hot spring expected to be empty to take a bath and Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, caused the Secret Void Vanadis livid yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). *Many reader believe that Tigre is the core of the Vanadis attention and they are willing to fight to get Tigre. This Vanadis civil war initiated due to this effect and Tigre is the only object that they will fight for. Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune